Few minutes in a train
by La plume rouge
Summary: Remus croise brièvement le regard d'une jeune femme moldue dans un train, tiraillé par son dégoût de lui et son besoin de s'évader un peu de la dure réalité. Il n'a cependant aucune idée de qui se cache derrière cette femme, qu'il connaît pourtant plutôt bien... OS


**Alors voilà un ficlet que j'ai écrit sur le moment, comme ça, après m'être tapé un délire dans un train que j'ai fait subir à une amie. Et ça ne donne rien d'extrêmement joyeux mais le fond n'est pas déprimant non plus. _Enjoy_ comme disent les anglais !**

**DISCLAIMER : tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf le scénario de ce ficlet.**

**RATING : T**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Remus somnolait, la tête appuyée contre la vitre glacée du train, dont les vibrations résonnaient désagréablement dans sa mâchoire. Certes, ce n'était pas très confortable, mais il était épuisé et n'importe quel appui aurait fait l'affaire. Il avait ses écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles et avait déposé sa serviette râpée sur le siège jouxtant le sien, tenant dans une main molle un livre aux trois-quart dévorés. Le lycanthrope venait d'achever une journée éreintante ; il était plus de vingt heures déjà en cette froide journée de décembre et la nuit recouvrait le paysage de son manteau sombre insondable. Il avait passé la journée à chercher du travail en vain, une fois de plus. Il s'était finalement décidé à chercher du côté des Moldus, à défaut de trouver un emploi magique, mais il n'avait aucune qualification et il pouvait à peine être homme de ménage. C'était bien plus que démoralisé qu'il rentrait chez lui par ce moyen de locomotion moldu.

En fait, il était désespéré par la communauté sorcière qui le repoussait et il préférait encore ignorer la magie parfois, pour se détacher un peu de ce monde qui le rejetait ; au moins les Moldus avaient des raisons valables pour ne pas l'accepter : il était loin d'être correctement qualifié à leurs yeux. Même l'Ordre le délaissait ces derniers temps.

Et même s'il comprenait qu'on puisse le considérer comme un monstre - puisque lui-même avait cette opinion - il ne pouvait se résoudre à être constamment sans emploi, sans une vie presque normale. Ill avait déjà du mal à payer le loyer de son minuscule appartement, alors si en plus il ne trouvait pas prochainement d'emploi, il deviendrait tout bonnement aussi sauvage que sa nature profonde.

Il frémit dans son demi-sommeil.

Et cela le répugnait au plus haut point.

Il frissonna de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci pour une toute autre raison. Une jeune femme ne cessait de lui jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil, les joues rosies. C'était toujours la même ; lorsqu'il prenait le train, c'était toujours de cette façon que se passait le voyage. Elle le fixait timidement, sans jamais oser l'aborder. Il y avait bien eu une fois où elle avait ouvert la bouche lorsqu'il s'était levé pour partir ; il lui avait jeté un regard inquisiteur ; puis elle avait refermé la bouche, l'air confuse, et s'était réfugié dans le mutisme. Son air de gamine honteuse l'avait étrangement fait sourire.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas plu à une femme, et son ego devait admettre aimer ça. Pourtant, il était toujours vêtu des mêmes habits miteux, toujours cette même serviette râpée avec lui. Même sa grosse écharpe - tout comme son manteau - était rapiécée. Et pourtant, elle lui trouvait du charme.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se trémousser sur son siège avec un sourire béat. On aurait dit un adolescent énamouré. Ceci dit, et bien qu'il se le reproche intérieurement, il aimait plaire aux dernières femmes qui pouvaient lui dégotter une quelconque beauté ; c'était gratifiant. Comme quoi il n'avait pas encore tout perdu. Et puis cela faisait longtemps que...

Il sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes en jetant un oeil à la femme.

_Voilà que je pense de cette pauvre femme moldue et tout à fait saine comme d'un bon steak saignant !_

Il se réprimanda intérieurement pendant tout le voyage ; cependant, il lui jetait quelques coups d'oeil.

Il croisa brièvement son regard et ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, puis il secoua imperceptiblement la tête et elle baissa les yeux. Non, il ne devait pas penser au sexe. Il avait d'autres choses à penser dans sa vie qu'à ça. Il rougit une fois de plus en pensant à Nymphadora Tonks, qui l'abordait sans aucune ambiguïté et le draguait sans aucune vergogne. Elle était jolie, pétillante, drôle, jeune, désespérement jeune et saine...

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Il ne devait pas penser à elle. Il s'était promis de l'oublier, d'oublier ses sentiments à son égard, ses avances, ses mimiques, son visage, ses yeux et sa peau si délicate. Il ne devait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit. Elle ne méritait pas d'être sâlie par un monstre tel que lui.

Il jeta une fois de plus un oeil à la femme, ses muscles se contractant douloureusement. Il avait besoin d'une distraction, d'un moyen pour ne plus penser à lui ; soulager ses envies primaires était un bon début. Et puis, quel mal y avait-il à passer une seule et unique nuit avec une femme tout à fait consentante ?

Il ravala la vague de remords qui menaçaient de submerger en songeant qu'il ne manquerait pas de fantasmer sur le corps de Nymphadora, de penser qu'il lui faisait l'amour alors que ce serait cette femme qu'il caresserait. Il avait honte de se servir d'elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne un simple objet, un punching-ball, pour évacuer sa frustration intérieure.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans cet état déplorable, à ignorer quelque chose qui ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique ; enfin, presque.

Il soupira en sentant le train ralentir à l'approche de son arrêt, puis se leva et jeta un dernier oeil à la femme. Il s'avança vers les portes coulissantes avec une lassitude qui faisait s'affaisser ses maigres épaules, avant de sentir une main sur celles-ci. Il se retourna avec surprise, avant de sentir confusément les lèvres de la femme sur les siennes et il répondit machinalement au baiser ; il songea au goût que pourrait avoir celles de Nymphadora puis il se retira avec aigreur, dégoûté par ses pensées.

La femme le regardait avec un besoin à peine réprimé, en écho à son propre désir.

Il l'embrassa furtivement avant de se glisser entre les portes qui se refermaient tout juste, son coeur près à exploser. Ça lui ferait du bien. Il ne faisait rien de mal.

Il se mordit de nouveau les lèvres et refoula ses larmes de culpabilité.

La femme observa sa silhouette s'éloigner, puis disparaître lorsque le train reprit sa marche, avec un air mélancolique mais heureux.

Peu à peu, ses cheveux prirent une teinte rose chewing-gum, se raccourcirent et ses yeux se firent plus pétillants, tandis que son nez se relevait légèrement et que son visage reprenait cette forme de coeur atypique. Elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait et songea à l'air désespéré et triste de Lupin.

- Si tu savais ce que tu viens de faire..., murmura-t-elle, un imperceptible sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres ourlées.

* * *

**Une ch'tite review pour encourager l'auteur ?  
**


End file.
